


Into the Darkness

by Musa_ink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All The Ships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Other, Smut, the real tags will be on the fic themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musa_ink/pseuds/Musa_ink
Summary: Where all of your ships and one-shot dreams come true
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 174





	1. Request and Rules

Ok, guys so I want to write a few one-shots based on the dream smp. Comment down below what you want to see but just keep the following in mind:

I will do Smut, Ships, Some AUs

I will pretty much write every character. The minors such as Tubbo and Tommy I will only write in a platonic relationship where they are being goofballs and having fun. Pretty much any other ships are open.

If you want smut comment a main kink or plot you want to go with it.

If you want you can also comment a song that a chapter should be based off of.

I will also write some characters as transgender if it's requested. I will also do reader inserts if you ask nicely X3

I will pick one or two comments from each chapter to write so if your idea doesn't get picked the first time around try again!


	2. Betrail of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Battle of the Lake, Dream is injured and is taken home to rest. Although his betrail of Schlatt, Dream is taken to have a talk with the goat man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Sushiwritessomething and I thought it would be a great first chapter for the Fanfic. If you guys want your ideas in the book then just comment down below and I might just pick yours
> 
> TW: Blood, Betrail
> 
> Word Count: 3,042

Dream took one final step forward as he watched the last of his friends retreat into the forest, heading in the direction of Manburg. Sweat rolled down his face, his cheeks flush from the fight that had just ensued. He couldn't yet feel the bruises and cuts that scattered his body, the adrenaline still pumping rich through his veins.

"Well... that went better than expected" Dream breathed out, a small airy laugh following afterwords. He glanced back at the blond and pinkette behind him. The Battle of the Lake didn't last long, but it was a win for Pogtopia. A small win, but a win none the less.

"Oh my god Dream! Your leg!" Dream looked back at Tommy, confusion on his face but hidden by his mask. Dream glanced down seeing a large gash on his calf, blood trailing down his leg, and soaking the fabric around it. At that moment the pain came rushing forward and Dream hissed slightly, lifting his leg off the ground. "Come on, let get you patched up," Tommy said, going to help Dream but the masked man waved him off. 

"I've had worse than this, lets get to Pogtopia, I don't want us to be out here at nightfall" Dream said as he looked at the horizon where the sun was just about to set. Tommy nodded and quickly got Dream a stick to help him walk properly. Dream nodded to him as the three began to walk towards Pogtopia which thankfully wasn't far off. They got there just as the sun began to set and Dream flopped down onto the bed, covering his mask with his hands. The stick laid beside him as Tommy finished blocking up the entrance. Techno was already in the chest grabbing out bandages and alcohol to help clean the wound. Techno was just about to sit next to dream but the brunette shook his head. "Help Tommy first," Dream said, still working on catching his breath.

"That gash is bad Dream, it needs to be taken care of before it gets infected." The pinkette said.

"And it will once Tommy and you get patched up." Dream said, his voice was stern and Techno knew not to keep pressing the matter. The pinkette motioned for Tommy to sit on the bed and he kneeled down, patching up the cuts the young boy had gotten during the fight, some barely broke skin while others were deeper. The three were silent, except for the curses that came from Tommy when Techno poured the alcohol over the wounds to help disinfect them. After a few minutes, Tommy was bandaged up and Techno began putting bandages on his own wounds which weren't many. Tommy put coal in the furnace and lit a few lanterns as Techno looked over at Dream.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to?"

"Let's just get it over with..." Dream said as he slipped off his mask, setting it next to him. Techno wasted no time sitting on the ground next to Dream. Dream propped his leg up on the nearby crafting table and Techno held his leg still as he slowly poured some of the alcohol onto it, Deam pulled back with a hiss but Techno kept his leg still. After a few minutes, he began wrapping the bandage around the brunet's leg. Dream sighed in relief, resting his head against the stone wall. Even though his leg still throbbed in pain there was some relief now that it was taken care of.

"Ok, now how are we getting back to the SMP? It's night outside and the tunnels lead directly to the center of Manburg" Techno said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I can't walk fast so we will have to wait until morning" Dream said as he sat up straight once more. He was finally starting to feel pain from the battle and he knew very well they wouldn't make it back in one piece since he would barely walk on his own at this point. Dream looked over at Tommy who just lit the final lantern and put the flint and steel back in the chest. "Would we be able to stay the night Tommy? I don't want to intrude."

"Big man, you fine. I'll grab the two hammocks from downstairs, you guys just wait here for a sec" Tommy said and grabbed a lantern before heading down the spiral stairs. Once the youngest had disappeared Dream sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"We fucked up Techno..." Dream said. The oldest raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette.

"What do you mean? We won the battle and helped defend Pogtopia. Yeah, you got hurt but that's part of w-"

"Yes, I know that. But now Schlatt knows I'm helping Wilbur. I can't get the intel like I used to. Sapnap is probably telling Schlatt about everything as we speak" Dream said. He wasn't scared, he was just disappointed that the chance they had to bring Manburg to its knees is gone. He was making progress with Schlatt and he was getting so close to figuring out his plans but all of that work just went down the drain.

"Hey, guys! we have just enough hammocks. Can you help me set them up Techno?" Tommy said as he rounded the corner, two folded pieces of fabric in his hands as he sat the lantern down.

"Get some rest. We have a long trip in the morning and you need your strength." Techno said as he looked at Dream. His voice was monotone, not showing any emotion. Then again, he wasn't much for showing emotions. Dream sighed and laid back onto the bed, being careful as he brought his leg up and gently put it down. It wasn't long before dream welcomes the darkness of sleep, his mind drifting until sunrise.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Dream awoke he found himself alone. He went to roll onto his side only to be met, but a sharp pain in his leg. Hissing he pulled it back, looking down at the bandages wrapped around it. Memories from the day before flooded back and Dream groaned, laying back onto the bed. He could hear quiet chatter from outside and he realized the entrance to the room was open, sunlight flaking through. He sighed as he slowly sat up and grab the stick Tommy had gotten him the day before. He clenched his jaw as he used it to help him stand, pain shooting through his body but forced himself to push the pain down. He let out a shaky breath as he started to move, placing one shaky foot in front of the other. As he stepped outside he squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up" Dream looked to his left to see Techno sharpening his axe.

"I thought we were leaving at first light" Dream said, hobbling over to the pinkette.

"I thought I would let you sleep in. I also changed your bandages while you were out" Techno said as he looked over the blade of his ax. With a grunt of satisfaction, he sat the ax down next to him. "I also grabbed a horse for the trip back, thought it would be easier on your leg"

"Yeah, thanks," Dream said as he leaned against the tree to take some of the pressure off his leg. "Where's Tommy?"

"I sent him out to grab herbs to help with your pain. He should be back soon" Dream nodded as he looked around. Birds sang in the trees around them and the soft sound of water flowing filled Dream's ears as the two sat in comfortable silence. It was hard to believe that a place so peaceful was a battleground only yesterday.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Dream jumped slightly at the voice and turned to see Tommy carrying a large bucket filled to the brim with herbs. The blond handed the bucket the Techno before looking at Dream, confusion on the youngest's face. "Big man, where's your mask?" Dream reached up and touched his cheek, realizing he didn't have his mask on his face.

"Oh, I must have forgotten it inside," Dream said and straightened up. He was about to take a step when Tommy stopped him.

"No, no. I'll get it." The blond teen said and ran to go get the mask. Techno was looking over the herbs, making sure that Tommy had collected the correct ones and a smirk tugged at Techno's lips. The teen was learning fast. The herbs were the right one's techno needed and there were no poisonous variants in the bucket. Techno stood to his feet and walked towards his stables to grab the horse. Dream watched as he walked away, only to have his attention veered when Tommy walked over to him, handing him his mask and sword. Dream smiled lightly and sheathed his sword before slipping his mask back on.

"Thanks, kid" Dream said, ruffling the teen's hair. The sound of hooves could be heard and the two looked to see Techno riding a chestnut horse around the corner. Dream looked back at the blond, a smile hidden under his mask. "You going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, Wilbur is going to be back from his trip tonight and Tubbo said he would come by later," Tommy said as Techno jumped off the horse.

"Let's get going. We have a lot to get done" Techno said looking at Dream. The brunette nodded and pulled his hood up, walking over to the horse. Techno offered a hand but Dream didn't accept it, not that he didn't want to, but that he didn't want to have to lean on people for support. Techno grabbed the lead and looked back at the youngest, a smile on his face. "Stay safe kid. If you need us you know where to find us" Techno said and with that, the two started their trip back to the SMP.

Thanks to the two having a horse, the trip didn't take as long as it would if Dream had to walk. They took the long way around to make sure no one from Manburg would spot them. They finally arrived at Dream's house in the SMP. Techno tied his horse to a fence before helping the masked man off the horse. Dream hobbled into his house, flopping on the couch as soon as he walked inside. His body ached from the bruises and cuts that scattered it. Techno closed the door after he walked in, walking over to the fireplace. The pinkette sat down the bucket of herbs and started to sort through them.

"What are those for?"

"Well," Techno said, not looking up from the herbs as he spoke. "The tealish ones are to help with the pain. The pink flowers help with the healing process, and the yellow leaves... there to just kind of help with the bitter after taste, they don't do much, but they do help with infection a tad" Dream hummed slightly before sinking into the couch. Techno pulled out a bucket of water and hung it above the fire, sitting back and watching the flames.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Techno hummed, looking back at Dream who was taking off his mask. "To help Tommy in the Battle of the Lake I mean. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret helping. But all the information I could have gotten for Wilbur just went down the drain"

"Some plans are meant to fall through," Techno said looking back at the fire. "The Battle of the Lake might have been the deciding factor for the war, or it might have been just that, a battle" Small bubbles began to pop in the water as the two fell into silence. Dream knew Techno couldn't stay long, the pinkette had his own life and Dream didn't want to be a hinder to that. After a few minutes, Techno put the herbs into the pot of water once it started boiling, using a wooden spoon to stir the brew. The brunette just sat back and watched letting his mind drift off. He couldn't lie that he was worried about Schlatt. The goatman was unpredictable and hot-headed. Dream knew that any other day he could easily fight Schlatt but with his leg being injured if they did fight he would have to keep it at a far distance. Dream stood up, using the stick as a cane to help him move. He hobbled over to one of his chests, Techno glance over as Dream pulled out a crossbow and some arrows.

"What are you doing?"

"If Schlatt does want to fight then I can't exactly do close range now can I" Dream said, looking over his arrows.

"Well I suggest you stay off your feet, Your leg will heal faster that way"

"Well, you said yourself whatever concoction you are brewing up will help me heal faster," Dream said, looking at the oldest.

"That's not the point. A brew can only do so much, you have to do the rest." Techno said. His voice had a stern tone to it that Dream rarely heard from the man. Rolling his eyes, the brunette hobbled back over to the couch and sat down. After sturring the tea a few more times, Techno grabbed a cup from the chest and poured some of the tea into it, handing it to the brunette as he stood up. "

"Drink this, I have to go grab a few things back at my base. I'll be back around midnight" Techno said. Dream sighed and nodded, watching the pinkette gather his things and walk out the door. Dream turned his head back to the fire and watched the flames dance around the coals. He sipped on his tea, wrinkling his nose slightly at the slightly bitter taste but dealt with it as he slowly sipped until his cup was empty He didn't know when it happened, but at some point, he must have dozed off. 

He jolted awake to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Thinking it was Techno, Dream looked out his window to see it was just passed sunset. Who would be knocking on his door at his time? Another knock echoed through the house and Dream slowly stood up and grabbed his sword He glanced down at his leg, huffing slightly. Guess Techno's concoction did work. Walking over to his door, he cracked it open, seeing Ant standing there.

"Schlatt wants to speak with you"

"Well I don't want to talk to him so just leave," Deam said, his voice stern. As Dream closed the door a foot stopped it from closing. Dream stepped back as his door swung open, Sapnap and George walking into his house.

"Mr.President thought you might say that," Ant said as the two men grabbed Dream by his arms and dragged him out of his house. He kicked and tried to swing but his fight was futile. He had dropped his sword at his front door, his crossbow barely handing on his shoulder. After making their way to Manburg, Sapnap and Gorge almost dropped him when they let him go, walking away. Dream quickly caught his balance and growled looking up to see Schlatt.

"Aw, just the man I wanted to see. How have you been Masky?" Schlatt said, his voice all too cheerful.

"Why am I here?" Dream said he could feel his blood boiling as he stood in front of the goatman.

"Well, you see Dream, you have some information I need. I just have to ask you a few questions and then you are free to go. How does that sound?

"This is ridiculous, I'm out" Dream scoffed and turned away from the goatman only to be stopped in his tracks when he heard a laugh that sent chills down his spine.

"Ok, well I will give you one more chance Dreamie," Schlatt said as the masked man turned around, only to see the president pull a button out of his pocket. "Let's just say that TNT you gave Wilbur was... relocated to a new location. I wonder what Tubbo and Tommy are doing right now. Maybe they are having the time of their lives, joking, and being kids. Would be a shame if something were to happen to them" A growl escaped from Dream's throat as he took a step towards the goatman and pulled out his crossbow. Schlatt immediately put his finger over the button. "You shot me and those boys will be buried alive" Dreams head was racing to try and find a way out of this. 

If he shot Schlatt right between the eyes then he would be dead on the spot. Shooting him in the hand would cause him to drop the button but the goatman could easily use his other hand to press it. An arrow to the chest wouldn't kill him right away and who's to say one of the others didn't have a button. Dream glanced around at the people around him. Sapnap, Ant, Quackity, George. Any one of them could have another button. Dream knew he couldn't win without someone getting hurt. His heart ached slightly as he lowered his crossbow, a smirk appearing on the president's face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, it's nothing big," the horned man said. "I just need you to write down every plan that Wilbur and his mutts have talked about and I need you to be my inside man," Schlatt said, his voice was calm with a hit of amusement.

"And if I tell them what happened?" Dream said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Kaboom," Schlatt said simply, wiggling the button in his hand. Dream clenched his jaw shut as he looked at the man and his goons. His mind went to Tommy and Tubbo sitting around the campfire with Wilbur, singing and laughing. With a heavy heart dream sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it" The words tasted like poison on his tongue and his body felt heavy.

"Great, let's get started them"


	3. Drowning in a Canyon of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream feels his skills slipping and starts to doubt his abilities. Were his friends just going easy on him this whole time? He cant help but start to question his abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was suggested by onetwo. I hope I did the chapter justice. This one is more based on a house AU rather then the smp
> 
> TW: Slight Cursing, Angst
> 
> Word Count: 2,606

Dream yelled in frustration, swinging his ax at the wooden training dummy. With the blade buried deep in the wood, Dream covered his masked face with both of his hands. He had been slipping lately. He didn't know what his problem was. Everything he did he seemed to lack at or only do half as good as he should. It's been going on for a couple of weeks. He's losing at manhunt, and every other game he plays with his friends. He's felt weighted down and exhausted. Dream moved his hands down as he stared at the training dummy which was almost a pile of splinters at this point. He let his arms fall to his side and walked over to the dummy, ripping the ax from the wood.

While his mask held a smile, his face underneath showed the opposite. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't been able to think clearly lately and he had been losing at basically everything. Now it wouldn't be a big deal normal but he couldn't help but feel like he was failing at his job. He and his friends always had fun playing manhunt. While he wasn't exactly enjoying the game anymore, his friends seemed to so he kept it up. He constantly kept his mask on to try and hide his frown which seemed to be all too common these days. He never showed his face around his friends in the first place so they didn't question it. Dream swung his ax over his shoulder and walked back to his room. His feet were heavy as he opened the door and dropped his ax at the doorway. Once his door closed he slid down the wood, his knees touching his chest. His fingers were tangled in his hair as his mind raced. What was wrong with him? Why was he so out of sink with himself? He wanted to give his friends a good game but he couldn't help but feel like he was failing them in away.

He slipped into ruts sometimes but he could easily pull himself out, no problem. But this didn't feel like a rut. This felt like a canyon that was filling up with water and he couldn't escape. His fans put him on a podium which always motivated Dream. Yeah, he lost a fight here and there but that was nothing. He had fun but now it was beginning to feel more like a burden. Sighing be pulled himself off the ground and unclipped his mask, setting it on his desk as he walked to the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help clear his thoughts. He started up the water so it could warm up as he got undressed. He slid off his clothes that clung to his skin from sweat and tossed them to the side before looking in the mirror. 

The reflection staring back was a stranger. The usually bright green eyes were dim and had bags underneath and the skin seemed paler than normal. Dream pulled back and ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes sighing before opening them once again. He tested the water in the shower before stepping in and letting the hot water hit his muscles. The steam and heat helped his stiff muscles relax. As he let the water hit his back, rolling his neck to help stretch the sore muscles. 

He closed his eyes as the water hit his body. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand before lathering up his hair. He scrunched his hair in his hands and tilted his heads back, letting the water rinse everything away. The hot water was a comfort in a way. It was a feeling that always seemed to help him clear his thoughts and right now his mind was blank as he only focused on the heat of the water. Dream opened his eyes and looked around the shower, picking up his body wash before grabbing his washcloth. He put a dab of soap on the cloth and scrunched the fabric between his fingers. He scrubbed the cloth over his skin, the water from the shower slowly washing it away. 

After finishing in the shower, Dream turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel on the rack and used it to dry off his hair then wrapped it around his waist. As he stepped back into his room, he was met with a cold chill causing him to shiver, goosebumps creeping across his skin. Right away he missed the warmth of the shower. He wanted to feel the hot water against his skin and let the heat envelop his body, but he knew his friends were waiting. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a new change of close, letting his towel fall to the floor. Once he was dressed he slipped on a bright green sweatshirt. He was about to grab his mask when something caught his eye. He looked and saw a glass bottle in a small plastic box, he picked it up he remembered the colon being a gift from Eret last Christmas. Dream never wore it because just by looking at it he could tell it was pricey. After looking at it for a few moments, Dream reached for the box and opened it, taking out the small bottle. He did a few sprits before putting it back neatly into the box and setting it down. 

Slipping on the mask and grabbing his ax, Dream walked out of his door. Making his way down the hallway, the brunette rounded the corner into the kitchen where his friends were waiting. Bad looked up when Dream walked in, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Dream!" George and Sapnap looked back as well seeing the masked man. They gave small waves as they stood up, grabbing their swords.

"You ready?"

"I should be asking you guys that," Dream said, putting on a playful smug attitude even though he was starting to dread the manhunt game they were about to play. He looked around, not spotting one of his friends. "Hey, where's Eret?"

"Oh, he went ahead to set up the boundary for the game" Bad said and Dream nodded as the four left for the field. They arrived to see Eret looking around, his back turned to the group.

"Hey man. You get the area mapped out?" Sapnap said. The tall curly-haired man looked back, smiling at the group.

"Yeah. I made it on the bigger side so we have a good challenge with it." Once the group got into a huddle Eret explained more of the bounds. "Ok, so the bounds stretches from the house to the edge of the beach that way and then from the ravine to the mountain range" Eret pointed in each direction and looked at the group. He paused for a second and looked at Dream, a smile on his face. "Did you wear that colon I got you for Christmas?" Eret asked.

"Yeah... how did you-...?"

"I have a nose like a dog dude. Besides I would know that colon from anywhere" Eret gave a small laugh and elbowed Dream playfully before the five splits into teams. Bad, George, and Sapnap were on one team while Dream and Eret were on another. The trio was up first to hunt, leaving Dream and Eret running into the forest to get a head start. Voices could be heard counting and they grew fainter as the two raced through the forest. Once they couldn't hear the counting anymore they stopped, their breaths heavy from the run. "Alright, what do you want to do?" Eret asked, looking at Dream. Dream paused for a second, doubt sets in.

"Well Bad, George, and Sapnap are starting to pick up on my tricks and traps. It might be best if you could take the lead on this one"

"Ok..."Eret said. He wasn't used to Dream being a follower but brushed it off. Eret dug through his brain, thinking of the hiding places he's found while marking out the area, one spot sticking out. "Ok, ok. I have an idea, follow me" Eret said and raced off. Dream was hot on Eret's tail, their footsteps silent as they ran. Dream's heart sank when he heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Oh Dream!" George's voice was far off but it still shocked something in Dream. The last five games they had played ended with Dream hearing George's voice. The masked man halted his steps, glancing back the way they came. Eret looked back at Dream, confusion on his face.

"What are you doing, come on?"

"I'm sorry, I can't be the one that causes us to lose," Dream said. "Lets split up" Dream turned to run but was stopped by a large hand wrapping around his wrist, he turned and looked at Eret, mentally begging for the taller man to let him go.

"Whether we win or lose, we are in this together," Eret said and dragged the shorter brunette along with him. The two came to a cliff and Eret looked up, letting go of Dreams wrist and looking back at him. "Ok, at the top there is a hollow stump that leads down to a set of tunnels. Start climbing, I'll watch your back." Eret said as he pulled out an iron sword. Dream hesitated before starting to climb the cliff. It didn't look height from below but now that he was climbing it, it seemed to go on forever. About halfway up he's heart dropped when an arrow grazed his cheek.

"Guys I found them!" Sapnap yelled, causing Dream to look back to see three figures rushing towards them. 

"Keep climbing. I'll hold them off!" Eret yelled. Dream froze as the trio popped out of the treeline. He looked back up and started climbing again, this time faster. The clang of metal swords could be heard below him as he forced himself to climb higher. Once he reached the top he looked back down, only to see Bad's sword to Erets throat.

"I got him!" Bad cheered. and lowered his sword. George and Sapnap giving him friendly bumps with their hips before looking up at the brunette who's fear was hidden by his mask.

"Oh, you are so done Dream," Sapnap said as the other two began to climb up to the masked man. He was frozen in fear as he watched the three begin climbing up to him. His brain was yelling at him to run but his feet were frozen.

"Dream! Run! You got this man!" Eret yelled. Dream snapped out of the trance looked over at his teammate before running off. He knew Eret told him about the stump but Dream pushed it away. With three hunters on his tail, he needed to run, and so he did. Dream jumped over logs and weaved between trees. He could hear laughs from behind him. He started running on instinct, taking a sharp turn, heading back towards the field they had started in. He didn't know why but that's where his body was pulling him. He slid down a steep him and took off running once he hit the bottom, almost losing his balance. He broke through the tree line and ran into the open area. He slowed to a stop and hunched over, his hands on his knees. His heart was beating out of his chest and he gasped for air. He heard the laughing get closer but didn't move.

"Oh Dream~," George said, amusement in his voice. Dream didn't move though as he heard the footsteps slow and come to a halt. "Dream?" Geroge's voice was laced with concern.

"You ok dude?" Sapnap said, walking over and putting a hand on Dream's shoulder, causing the man to jump slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Dream said and stood up straight. "I guess I'm just tired is all"

"I mean, we can stop playing if you want. We can go inside and watch a movie" Bad said.

"You guys can keep playing... I think I'm going to go inside and take a nap or something" Dream said and without another word, walked away from the group, just as Eret joined them. He didn't glance back as he walked to the house and into his room. He locked his door beside him and dropped his weapons and mask before falling onto his bed. His mind was racing so fast that he couldn't keep up with it. What was wrong with him? Why was he so bad at these games? He couldn't seem to understand anything these days. 

It was like he was drowning in a pool of water that he couldn't craw out of. Why was he so bad at everything that he used to be good at. It didn't make any sense to him. Dream buried his face into the sheets on his bed as tears started to roll down his face. Why was he slipping? Was he not as good as he thought he was? Were his friends going easy on him all along? Dream screams of frustration, muffled by the sheets. There was a knock on the door causing Dream to go silent. He sat up, trying to decide if he should even get out of bed or not. Another knock pulled a sigh from Dream's lips as he pulled himself up and walked over to his door. He quickly slipped his mask back on before opening the door, seeing his friends gathered around his doorway.

"Dream, I think we need to talk," Sapnap said. Seeing the worry on his friends' faces shattered his heart.

"What is it?" Dream asked, trying to keep his voice steady but it wavered.

"You know you can talk to us about anything right?" Dream looked over at Bad. He could see the worry in Bad's eyes and even fear.

"Guy's I'm fine, really," Dream said, forcing a laugh at the end.

"Oh, cut the shit Dream" George said, there was irritation in his voice. Dream's body tensed at George's tone. He had never heard the brit talk like that before to anyone.

"Language! That's not how we talk to our frien-"

"Well clearly he's not going to be straight with us," George said and stepped into Deam's room, causing the taller brunette to take a few steps back. "Dream, what is going on? You've been avoiding us more and more every day, we are lucky to see you outside of your room when you aren't training. You are always tired lately what is happening, talk to us!"

"I said I'm fine!" Dream yelled, his hands gripping the side of his head in frustration as she shut his eyes tight. The room fell silent for a few moments and Dream slowly opening his eyes, seeing the shock on his friends' faces. "G-guys, I-" Dream was quickly cut off as two arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him tight. He stood there in shock as he looked down at George who had Dream in a tight hug.

"It's ok Dream, we're here," George said, hugging tighter. Before he knew it, his friends surrounded him, each one adding to the hug. Dream felt tears start to once again stream down his face as he hugged his friends back. A familiar warmth covered his body, the same warmth he craved, the same warmth from the shower."You know what?" George said, earning a hum from Dream. "Eret was right, you smell good" The group erupted into soft laughs as the hug continued.


	4. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time (Part 1) (DreamSchlatt Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur blackmails Dream into getting information fro Schlatt's office. What Dream didnt expect however was for his heat to come early and a certain goatman to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is an A/B/O chapter requested by onetwo. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it helps your crave for bottom Dream. I might make a part two to this but with a certain Pig King Alpha.
> 
> TW: Heavy Smut, Cursing
> 
> Kinks: A/B/O, Degrading, Hair Pulling, Heat, Breeding, Chocking, Edging, Orgasm Denial, Humiliation, Biting
> 
> Word Count: 2,543

Night had set over the SMP, and Dream sat atop a mountain that overlooked Manburg. The omega was silent as the night breeze blew by. He had been watching and mapping out the patrols the past two nights, trying to find a way into Schlatt's office. Wilbur and Dream had made a deal. Dream gets Wilbur the president's plans and Wilbur would keep Dreams secret safe. Very few people knew Dream was an omega. He was build and held himself like an Alpha so no one questioned him about it. He didn't know how Wilbur found out about his secret but he couldn't let it get out. It would be bad enough that his heat was due in three days and he was supposed to leave tonight like he always did. But no. He had to get it done now or Wilbur would expose him to the whole SMP, Talk about blackmail.

Dream made his way down the mountain, his feet silent as they hit the ground. He stayed low in the bushes as he moved closer to the goatman's house. He watched the security carefully as they walked their routes and once he got his opening he booked it to the front door. Knowing it would be locked, Dream pulled out his lock pick and had the door open in no time. After cracking the door open and seeing the coast was clear, he slid into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He could hear very faint talking coming from the upstairs. Quitely he moved up the steps, listening for any footsteps but the house was silent except for the quiet voices. Dream rounded the corner, seeing the large doors to the president's office, and it seemed to be where the voices were coming from. Dream strained to hear what they were saying but it was nothing but mumbles. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and ducked behind the wall as they swing open.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you Quackity. The Manburg Hotel is sure to be a success" Jshlatt's voice rang.

"It sure will Schlatt. Have a wonderful evening" Quackity said. Dream peeked around the corner to see the two men shaking hands. Quackity turned his back and walked away as Schlatt locked the door. After adjusting his tie, the goatman sighed and ran fingers through his hair before walking away from the door. Once the footsteps disappeared. Dream slowly emerged from behind the wall and made his way towards the large doors. Looking at the lock he kneeled before starting to pick it once more. This lock wasn't one he was used to so it took him a while to hear the click letting him know he could open the door. He slowly pulled the door open, a faint creak following. 

Dream slipped into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He went straight to the desk that sat in the middle of the room, looking over the papers that sat on the surface. Wilbur had talked about some large shipment Schlatt had ordered but the goatman didn't have anything on his desk. Dream wiped the sweat from his forehead as he moved to the drawers. He growled when he came up empty-handed once again, moving to the file cabinets. The room seemed to get hotter as Dream hopped around the room trying to find the files and papers Wilber wanted but there was nothing. Dream groaned in annoyance as his mind was ripped away from his task, realizing how hot his body was. 

It was mid-summer so the heat shouldn't be on in the house. If anything there would be air conditioning. Dream paused for a second scraping his head trying to figure out what was wrong. His body kept getting hotter and hotter until he fell to his knees. Dream knew his heat wasn't due for another three or four days so he didn't understand what was happening. Did it come early? Oh my god, it came early. His heat came early and he was here. Dream tried pulling himself up off the floor, knowing he had to leave. He stopped when a deep laugh vibrated off the walls and the smell of cherry cigars and dark chocolate filled his nose. He practically drooled over the scent as his mind went fuzzy but he quickly snapped out of it, putting his hand over his masked mouth. He dared not to breathe.

"What do we have here? I was wondering what smelt so sweet" Schlatt said and walked over to the shriveled up omega on the floor picking him up by his hood. "So little Dreamie isn't a big bag Alpha after all" Dream shivered at the man's words as his mask was ripped off. Dreams eyes were shut tight, his cheeks a deep rosy pink and sweat beads on his forehead. Schlatt wanted to bend the brunette over his desk and rail him so heard but he kept his composure as the scent of sugar and honey filled his nose. There was a slight hint of rum in the smell as well, making the Alpha smirk. "So Dream, let's cut to the chase. If you cooperate I might go easy on you. What did Wilbur send you here for" 

Dream bit his lip as another shiver ran down his spine from the power in the man's voice. A growl escaped the president, his hand moving from Dream's hood to his neck, squeaking slightly. 

"I asked you a question Bitch. What did Wilbur send you here for." Dream didn't open his mouth. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his breaths were labored as the goatman stared him down. Dream finally opened his eyes, looking up at the alpha. Something about those bright green eyes made Schlatt snap. The way they begged for him to rail the omega, to claim him as his bitch. "Fine, looks like I'll have to fuck it out of you them"

Schlatt tossed Dream down onto the floor. It knocked some of the air out of Dream's lungs as he tried to sit up dazed. He could hear the sound of metal jiggle and a zipper before his hair was grabbed and yanked. He winces and something bounced against his face He opened his eyes, seeing Schlatt's cock pressed against his cheek.

"Suck it whore, and don't make me say it again" Schlatt's voice had a cold tone to it. Dream's omega instincts began to take over as he opened his mouth, his bright green eyes looking up at the president as he took his cock in his mouth. Schlatt groaned, tilting his head back as he moved the omega's head, enjoying the warmth and tightness it posest. "God damn, your mouth is made just like a true slit's should be," he said, looking down at Dream. "Now let's see what you got"

The hand on Dreams hair released its grip and the brunette looked the president in the eyes as he started bobbing his head. Dream curled his tongue around the bottom of the cock, running it across a thin vein. Schlatt let out a shaky breath as he watched the brunette. Dream brought his hand up and used it to pump what he couldn't reach as he licked the side before taking half of the length in his mouth. Schlatt's hand crept back into Dream's hair but didn't move as the omega hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on the cock in his mouth. 

There was a light dusting of pink on Schlatt's cheeks as he groaned, feeling his orgasm starting to creep up. He started to move Dream's head faster while thrusting his hips forward. His cock twitched in the brunette's mouth and with one final thrust, he shoved his whole length down the boy's throat, white ropes of cum squirting out. Dream gaged and tried to pull away but Schlatt tightened his grip on the boy's hair, making him stay in place. Tears rolled down Dream's cheeks as Schlatt's gave a few more rough thrusts before pulling out. Dream gasped for air, falling forward but used his hands to catch himself.

"God damn," Shlatt said breathlessly, running fingers through his hair. He looked down at the omega and scoffed, picking him up by his sweatshirt. "And what do you think you're doing? We are just getting started." There was a smirk on Schlatt's lips that sent a chill of fear down Dream's spine but his body was running on instinct. Schlatt picked the omega up, causing the brunette to wrap his legs around the taller's hips as he was sat on the desk. With one arm sweep, Schlatt pushed everything on the desk to the floor before placing a harsh kiss on the omega's lips. Dream immediately gave into the kiss, not fighting as the goatman slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth to explore. Dream could feel his pants and boxers being ripped off his body, the kiss never breaking. Schlatt pulled away and slipped the brunette's sweatshirt and shirt off before attacking the omega's neck with harsh bites. 

Dream whimpered at the pain but sparks flew from his stomach. The president had a tight grip on Dream's hips as moans fell out of the omega's mouth. Schlatt grazed his teeth over Dream's scent gland, causing the omega to arch his back. The goatman let out a laugh that rumbled through the air before pulling away from the omega's neck and shoving him back. Schlatt leaned over Dream, both hands on either side of his head. The president took one of his hands and lightly trailed it down the brunette's chest, smirking at the shivers the omega made. He rested his finger at the boy's entrance and groaned and cursed under his breath feeling how wet Dream already was. 

He slid a finger into the omega, earning a high pitched moan, the smirk on the man's face growing. Not long after he added a second finger, beginning to scissor the brunette's entrance. Schlatt watched the omega closely, how his face flushed and contorted with every stretch. Schlatt started to pump his fingers in and out, more moans falling from the brunette's lips. Dream was enveloped in the smell of cherry cigars and dark chocolate as the alpha hovered over him sped up his fingers. Dream arched his back, his eyes shit tight as letting out a moan of pleasure, his legs shaking slightly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The president ghosted his fingers over the spot that made Dream go wild, causing the omega to squirm and whimper. "Yes, sing me that little song of yours that no one else got to here" Schlatt didn't miss a beat as he sped his fingers up, making sure to hit Dream's prostate each time. The omega shriveled under the goat man, loud moans and cries filling the room. Dream's cock twitched as his orgasm neared, a heat pooling in his stomach.

"I-I'm-" Dream was trying to speak between the moans but Schlatt stopped and pulled his fingers out, Dream being so close to the edge. The omega yelped as a large hand slapped his thigh, a growl coming from the president.

"Bitches don't cum until I say they can?" Schlatt said as he grabbed the brunette's through and pulled him up roughly. "Understood?" Dream shakily nodded his head, a shiver running through his body. "I can't hear you," Schlatt said tightening his grip on the boy's throat.

"Y-yes.."

"Yes, what?" Schlatt said, their faces only inches apart.

"Y-yes, Alpha" The words were music to the president's ears. He let go of the brunette's throat, letting him fall back onto the desk as Schlatt lined up with the omega's entrance before roughly pushing it, both moaning in unison. The goatman didn't give the omega any time to adjust before pulling out and slamming in once more. Schlatt set a steady rhythm, making the omega wither underneath him. The alpha leaned over the brunette, attacking his neck once more with harch bites and nips, a few managing to break the skin. Dream wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck as the goatman pounded into him. Dream could feel the familiar heat starting to build up in his stomach again and he whimpered. The omega's cock twitched as the Schlatt rammed into his prostate, earning a scream of pleasure for the brunette.

"Don't you dare cum, do you hear me?" Schlatt said as he stood back up, pounding into the omega harder. Dream whimpers as his orgasm was fast approaching. Schlatt reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Dream didn't process what the president was doing until he saw a red light appear next to the camera, letting him know that Schlatt was recording what was going on. Dream's face turned a deep red and Schlatt let out a deep chuckle. "Look at this omega taking my cock like a true slut" Dream whimpered, his cock twitching as the Alpha continued. "Fuck, he's so tight. Do you want to cum?" Schlatt said, an evil smirk on his face as he looked at Dream's face through the phone. Dream nodded, his legs shaking slightly as he tried to hold back his orgasm while the president continued to pound into him, precum leaking from the tip. "Then, beg. Beg like the cum slut you are."

"P-please Alpha, let me cum. I've been good. I've listened. Please" Tears peeked at the edge of Dream's eyes as he spoke. Schlatt's smirk only grew as the brunette spoke.

"Fine, you've been such a good little whore for me. But first, you have to tell me what Wilbur sent you here for." Schlatt said and wrapped his hand around Dream's cock. Dream shivers as the need to cum grew.

"Something about a shipment, I don't know. Just please Alpha, let me cum" Dream blurted out. Schlatt sighed and started pumping Dream's cock in time with his thrust. He made sure to slam into Dream's prostate with each thrust. The alpha's breaths were heavy and his cock twitched inside Dream. Dream finally felt the rubberband snap and he screamed out in pleasure and arched his back as he shot ropes of cum all over his chest. Schlatt gave one final powerful thrust and groaned, throwing his head back as ropes of cum poured into the omega. Bother were breathing heavily as Schlatt looked down at the Omega, a smirk still on his face. The president took his thumb and whipped some of the cum off of Dream's chest, sticking the finger in the omega's mouth. Dream shivered when he tasted his own cum, mixed with his saliva as the goatman pulled out, moving the camera down to the omega's entrance where cum was starting to leak out.

"God, you look so beautiful filled with my cum" Schlatt said and pulled back, turning off his phone. He put it back in his pocket as he zippered up his pants and adjusted his tie. "We should do this again soon Masky," Schlatt said, a smile on his face as he turned away from the panting omega, walking out of the room.


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, George, and Sapnap have been in a relationship for the past few years. Things have been going perceft for the three. But as of late, George and Dream have been spending more time together then they are with Sapnap. This leaves the youngest hurt and upset as they come back from another day, without including him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I release two chapters in one day? Yes, yes I did:3 This chapter was suggested by a Guest. I though it was an interesting idea and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> TW: Angst, Slight Smut in the Background, Cursing
> 
> Word Count: 2,530

"Ok, you sure we have everything?" Dream asked as he looked over the shopping list which was just a napkin with words scribbled on it.

"Yeah, I triple checked, lets get home. It's getting kind of late" George said and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before pushing the cart to checkout. Dream pulled out his card as the cashier scanned the items, handing it to her once she was finished. George put the bags in the cart as the two pushed it out to their car, loading everything in the trunk. They bought a little more than what they expected but it was also a last-minute idea to have a movie night. George closed the trunk and pushed the cart back as Dream started up the car, driving to the front of the store to meet his boyfriend.

They turned the radio up, jamming out to music as they drove home. As he hopped onto the highway red and blue flashing lights caught his eye as he looked into the rearview mirror. Cursing under his breath, Dream pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. He watched as a woman dressing in a cop uniform stepped out of the car and walked up to them. She tapped on the window and Dream rolled it down, slight confusion on his face.

"Do you know why I pulled you two over?" Her voice wasn't stern, but more of a genuine question.

"Honestly no mama, I'm sorry" Dream said, glancing at his boyfriend then back to the woman. He knew he hadn't been speeding, he made sure.

"Well I wanted you to know that your left tail light is out," She said and Dream glanced back at it through the mirror"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Thanks for letting us know," Dream said looking back at the woman how nodded.

"No problem, you boys have a safe trip home" With that the female officer walked away from the car, getting in her own. Dream sighed in relief and leaned back in his seat, his heart pounding in his chest.

"First time getting pulled over?" George asked, a small laugh following afterward.

"Yeah," Dream said as he slowly pulled back onto the highway, starting off for home. The two sat in comfortable silence, this time the radio's volume was lower than before. After a few minutes, Deam pulled off the highway and into a small town, having to stop at one point as a mother duck and ducklings crossing the road near a park. He tapped the brim of his steering wheel as he watched them, George laughing as one of the ducklings fell over and scrambled to catch up with the other.

"Such clumsy little things aren't they"

"Look who's talking" Dream had a smirk on his face as he spoke, glancing over at George for a split second before starting to drive once the duck family had crossed.

"I am not clumsy!" George protested, looking slightly offended.

"Says the guy who tripped over his own two feet and stole my heart"

"Oh my god you are so cheesy," George said, coving his face as it flushed a rosy pink. Dream wheezed out a laugh as he turned onto the street. "I thought you were actually being serious for a second"

"I mean I was, but I couldn't pass up a chance to see you all flustered" Dream said and reached over, ruffling George's hair. The two laughed it off as they pulled onto their street and eventually into their driveway. Deam shut the car off and the two got out. George opened the trunk and started grabbing groceries, one of the cans slipping out of the bag and rolling down the driveway. George raced after it and Dream could be heard laughing behind him. George finally caught the can and walked back, a pout on his face.

"See, what did I say, clumsy" Dream said, wheezing slightly as he laughed. George smiled and elbowed the brunette gently before grabbing the bags and walked to the door. Dream and George walk through the door to their house, the two laughing as they kick off their shoes, Dream closing the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen to see Sapnap at the island, looking at his phone. The Texan looked up, his eyes wide as he ran to the two, hugging them.

"Where the fuck were you guys, I was worried sick," Sapnap said. Dream was a little confused as he looked down at the youngest.

"We just went out for ice cream. I thought George texted you." Dream said as he hugged back, looking at the brit, who's face dropped and hands raised to cover his mouth.

"Oh, my god I completely forgot," George said as his heart dropped. Slight guilt bubbling in his chest "I am so sorry Sapnap."

"It's fine, but can you guys please message me next time. I've been trying to call and text you for 3 hours." Sapnap said and looked up at his boyfriends, then what they just said finally registered. "What... you went out for ice cream without me?" Pain pulled at the youngest's heart. Why didn't they ask him to go with?

"Yeah, you were busy with your classes, and we didn't want to bother you," Dream said as he sat down at the island, putting bags on the counter. "We also got some groceries while we were at it." George placed his bag's next to Dream's and started going through them. "I was thinking we should have a movie night if your down for it" Sapnap couldn't help but feel hurt as his boyfriends acted so casually about not including him in things. They couldn't have waited a few minutes until he got off class? They left him at home, sick and worried, thinking something might have happened to them. However, the Texan pushed the feelings down. Maybe he was overreacting about it. George and Dream were the best boyfriends he could ever ask for. 

It just hurts to see that they seemed to be spending more time together than they were with him. He didn't bring it up because he didn't want to start a fight, but it's been happening for the past few weeks. The two will just leave without saying anything to him or he'll be in class and hear them laughing and joking without him.

"Hey Sap, you ok?" Sapnap jumped out of his thoughts and looked at his boyfriend, green eyes looking at him with worry.

"Um, yeah I'm fine" The youngest said. "Guess I got lost in thought. What was the question again?"

"I asked if you wanted to have a movie night with us," Dream said as he leaned against the counter. "Are you sure you're ok? We can have it some other time if you want-"

"I said I'm fine," Sapnap said, cutting Dream off. The Texan's voice was a little strained but he brushed it away. "I'm just tired from all the work my professors are giving me" Both his boyfriends eyed him up and down for a few seconds before nodding and going back to putting away groceries. Sapnap knew he was pushing the issue off for way too long. Maybe he should talk to them about it. "Hey um... guys," Sapnap said and looked up. Both his partners turned to face him, but Sapnap felt his mouth go dry. "I-I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day"

"Ok, well we can have the movie night tomorrow then" Dream said looking at George.

"No, no. Don't let me hold you guys back. Go ahead and watch a movie. We can schedule another one for tomorrow" Without another word Sapnap turned away from the two and walked down the hall to their shared room. Once he closed the door he closed his eyes and slid down, sighing in his hands. Why couldn't he just tell them what was wrong? He wanted to talk with them, but he didn't want to seem like he was looking for more attention... but he was. Dream and George had been spending a lot of time together recently without Sapnap. In a way, he was starting to feel like a third wheel in their own relationship. Slowly Sapnap stood up and got undressed, changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants for bed.

The large king-sized bed seemed cold and lonely with only him in it. He could hear the soft sound of the TV and his boyfriends laughing at the movie. God he always loved Dream's laugh, even though it sounded like a tea kettle, it made him smile every time. But he couldn't help but feel the pain tugging at his heart once more. He at least thought they would come and check on him instead of actually watching the movie. I mean... he knew he said they could watch it without him. But the point that they didn't bother checking on him before they did start the movie hurt. 

Tears pricked at the edge of Sapnap's eyes and he pulled the blankets closer to him, hoping sleep would come soon. Looking at the ceiling, Sapnap's only company in the dark room was the sheets and blankets that covered him as he listened to his partners watch the movie. What did catch his attention though was a curse coming from what sounded like George and a shush from Dream. Sapnap's cheeks burned red when he heard a long drawn out moan from his boyfriend as he laid there in the bed.

The tears started to flow down his face as quite sobs filled the room. Really they were doing this now? Sapnap didn't know what he was feeling. Betrail? No, because it was normal for partners to have sex in a relationship. But the fact was they were leaving him out once again, just like they did with the ice cream and shopping. He was a few rooms down from them and they had to do it now? Well for all they knew, he was asleep, but that wasn't the point. 

They were leaving him out of everything and it never seemed to dawn on them that he might want to be included. Sapnap closed his eyes tight, the only things that could be heard were the soft sobs from under the covers and the moans from the living room just down the hall. Rolling onto his side, the Texan curled up into a ball, his eyes still closed. He heard loud muffled moans from George and Dream that seemed to go on forever. After a few minutes, There were two final moans before everything went quiet.

Sapnap continued to sob softly but bit his tongue when he heard footsteps coming up the hall. Soon, the shower in the bathroom across the hall started up. Sapnap looked at the digital clock next to their bed, seeing it had only been an hour since he left the two in the kitchen. Time was dragging its feet as the youngest laid in the bed, feeling cold and alone. He just stared at the clock as the numbers slowly changed, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Was he being greedy? For wanting more attention from his boyfriends than what he was getting? Each pair deserved some time together to show the other love. Sapnap knew he was loved by the two. He was loved dearly. But he couldn't help but feel alone when they would leave him to spend time with each other.

The Texan listened to the sound of the shower run. Just another thing he was left out of. He was hoping to be asleep by the time his boyfriends came into the room but that didn't look like it was going to happen as the shower water turned off and he heard the door to the bathroom open before the door to their room did. His partners' footsteps were quiet and they talked in hushed whispers as they came into the room, not turning on the lights as they rooted thew drawers to find clothes to wear. It wasn't long until Sapnap felt the bed dip on either side of him as his boyfriends climbed into the bed, covering themselves up. He felt the warmth of arms wrap around him but whoever he was facing pulled their hands away and whipped a tear away from his cheek.

"Sapnap?" The youngest slowly opened his eyes to see green ones staring straight back, confused, and hurt. The Texan quickly pulled the covers up over his eyes as his partners sat up in bed. "Babe, what wrong?" Sapnap hated worrying his boyfriends. It wasn't their fault for not spending enough time with him. He was sure they didn't even realize. But seeing them happy without him broke his heart. He felt a hand slowly pull the blanket covering his face away and he did nothing to stop it as he looked up at his partner.

"I'm fine," Sapnap said, whipping his tears away. He felt George's chest press against his back and warm arms wrap around him. Sapnap melted into the touch, tears flowing faster. Dream brushed a few more tears away as he laid back down, running a hand through Sapnaps hair.

"Please talk to us," George said, hugging the boy closer,

"I-it's nothing. Just dump stuff"

"Well clearly it's not just nothing," Dream said as he watched his boyfriend. "Please?" Sapnap sighed, leaning into Dreams touch.

"I-I j-just feel like you guys are ignoring me," Sapnap said, but panicked slightly. "Not on purpose! Just... you guys seem to be spending more time together than you are with me." He looked at Dreams eyes, there was a slight confusion in them as he looked at the youngest.

"What do you mean?" George said, resting his head on Sapnap's shoulder.

"I mean... Like how you guys went out for ice cream without me... I only had a few more minutes until class was over and then I could have joined you. You guys didn't even text or call me"

"And that was my fault," George said, his voice soft. "I should have texted you what was going on, instead of letting you worry."

"And I'm sorry for not asking you if you wanted to go." Dream said as he lightly ran his thumb over his lover's cheek. "I'm sorry if we made you feel left out lately. Me and George have just been kind of jumping into things without looking back to see if you are there with us" Dream pulled Sapnap into a hug. The youngest couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes at feeling the warmth from his lovers. He felt light for getting it off his chest as he nuzzled into Dream's bare chest. "How about we have that movie night tomorrow?" Dream said, looking down at his boyfriend, Black eyes looking back at him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" The three laid there in silence, Sapnap listening to his boyfriends' heartbeats as he closed his eyes, sleep slowly welcoming him.


End file.
